The present application relates generally to apparatuses, methods and systems for estimating vehicle mass and/or road grade during vehicle operation and vehicle controls including the same. Vehicle mass and road grade may have a significant influence on vehicle operation and may impact fuel economy as well as perceived responsiveness to operator controls which is sometimes referred to as drivability. Estimations of these and other parameters may be utilized to improve a number of aspects of vehicle operation. Present approaches to estimation or determination of vehicle mass and/or road grade suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remains a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods, systems and controls disclosed herein.